It was just a Halloween costume!
by mrsKnitewolf
Summary: This is my response to Calileane's Challenge 7236: My DNA says I'm Thor's son? it was just a Halloween costume! on Tth. AU, OOC, and I have not chosen a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

an: I own nothing that you might recognize so Marvel owns the Avengers and Joss Whedon owns Buffy the vampire slayer. Sadly if I did, I would not be working. This is my response to Calileane's Challenge 7236: My DNA says I'm Thor's son? it was just a Halloween costume! from tth. AU, OOC, and I have not chosen a pairing.

**It was just a Halloween costume!**

* * *

_Early October_

Xander sat in his 5th period English class, wondering why he was stuck going as a soldier for Halloween.

_"I want to go as someone different, someone strong. Someone my "father" could never hope to be." _Xander thought as he stared at the page, not reading the words and contemplating who he could go as. He sighed after reviewing a very short list, before getting back to his English reading, all the while wishing that Anthony Harris was not his father.

* * *

_One week later_

Xander could not believe his eyes. But, he knew it was real, as he could tell that both Buffy and Willow were sitting next to him. He snuck a glance at Buffy but, both girls eyes were glued to the TV screen. All of the news channels were covering the battle in New York.

Captain America with his shield, battling to save the civilians trapped in Grand Central Station. The Hulk hurling and squashing the invaders like they were ants. Iron Man leading the invaders on a high-speed chase through the densely packed city. But, the one hero that caught Xander's attention the most was the blond God of Thunder, Thor.

He watched him hurl his hammer at his attackers, downing them quickly. He gaped as he took off into the sky. But, he thought the most impressive thing that he did was call down the lightning, blasting one of the large carrier beings.

_"Wow, I wish he was my father. That would be so awesome. Hey! Maybe I could go as his son for Halloween. I could so pull that off! Even if its only for one night."_

* * *

_Ethan's shop, October 31st  
_

Xander sighed as he looked around for discounted items, trying to find anything for his costume idea. He was still wincing from the bruised ego he had suffered at the hands of his super strong best friend earlier at school.

Xander sighed, as frustration seemed to be the order of the day, nothing in the discount bins seemed to calling out to be turned into his costume. He decided he would have to part with some money, just to get something he could use.

"Can I help you young man?" came an oily British voice behind Xander's right shoulder. This caused Xander to yelp and spin around with both fists up.

"Holy Hanna! Don't do that!" He shouted. He rolled his eyes and took several breaths to calm down. Ethan simply smiled and waited. "Sorry, you so don't want to do that in this town."

Ethan smiled at Xander as he calmed himself. "I am sorry, my name is Ethan Rayne, owner and shopkeeper. I pride myself on the ability to help find the perfect costume for my customers. Any idea what or who you wanted to go as?"

"Well, I was hoping to find a cheap knock off of the Avenger Thor's costume?"

"Oh, dear. I do have something like it but, the factory messed it up, the outfit is the wrong color. It is white, sliver and black, instead of the red, blue and black. Even the boots are the wrong color."

"Oh! Well I could make that work, does it have the helmet, bracers and hammer?" Xander asked hopeful that he would get lucky just this once.

"The Helmet and bracers yes, but the helmet is not right either, and the bracers are the wrong color. No hammer, but I have a prop battle-ax you could substitute." Ethan said after some thought.

"Yeah that could work, umm...I don't have a lot of money, so what are you charging for that?" Xander asked anxiously.

"I feel moved to give you a discount. I will rent it to you for 5$ for the night, how does that sound?" Ethan said with a small grin.

"Sounds like a done deal." Xander said holding out his hand, with a large smile.

"Wonderful, I will get it packed up for you, and meet you at the counter." Ethan said shaking his hand, then he went to pull the costume and package the other props that Xander would need.

* * *

"Hey, Xander. I am really sorry about earlier.." Buffy began looking at Xander with a very earnest look on her face.

"Buff, trying to repress here. But, thank you." Xander said interrupting her apology, while glancing at some of the other costume. Buffy nodded, as she also started to look through the costumes, hoping to find something to knock Angel's socks off.

"So Willow told me your are not going as the soldier like you had planned. So, who are you going as?" She asked moving to another rack.

"You will both see tonight. So have you and Wills...Hello earth to Buffy?" Xander told her, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Xander but, that dress, its perfect." Buffy said seeming to move in a trance toward the back of the shop. Xander sighed and went to the register to gather his costume. He slipped out not wanting to hear about the pedophile corpse and headed home to get ready for the night.

* * *

_Summer's residence _

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Coming!" Xander heard coming from inside. As he waited for Mrs. Summers to answer the door, he straightened, and adjusted parts of his costume. Xander almost jumped out of this costume, being so focused on making sure everything on him was perfect.

"Hello, Xander. My don't you look handsome." Joyce said as she let him in. "But, who are you suppose to be?"

"I am Alexander Thorson, son of the Avenger and god of thunder Thor. I have come to escort your daughter to an evening of shepherding children in their quest for candy." Xander said standing up to his full height. Joyce wonder why he hid his height, most girls would be crawling over each other for a shot at him. Heck if she was 15 years younger she would go after him herself.

"Xander, why do you slouch so much?" Joyce asked looking at the costume closer. Xander ducked his head a bit, with a shy smile.

"I don't feel like towering over everyone, that likes me." Xander said quietly blushing. Joyce chuckled at Xander's expression.

"You know if you stood straight, you would be a bigger hit with the girls." Joyce said with an innocent look at Xander, who blushed harder, making her laugh.

"The girls will be down in a few minutes." She said letting him off the hook for now.

* * *

Buffy heard her mother speaking with someone, who she assumed was Xander.

"I can't wait to see Xander go non-verbal when he sees you Willow. Any idea who he was going as?" Buffy asked a very uncomfortable looking Willow.

"No, he wouldn't tell me. I even pulled my resolve face and he still wouldn't tell me." Willow said heatedly before looking down at her self again. "Are you sure about this Buffy? I mean this is something I so would not wear." Willow said tugging at the short leather shirt.

"Willow it is come as you aren't night. Now wait a minute before coming down ok?" Buffy said as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Buffy paused at the top of the stairs to see what costume that Xander was wearing. _'Oh, wow, wonder who he is supposed to be. Sure does look heroic. Wait that looks like that Thor guy's outfit? Is that a battle-ax instead of a hammer?' _She was broken out of her thoughts when Xander looked up with a large smile.

"Buffy, Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I renounce spandex!" Xander said with a bow, causing Buffy to curtsy in return.

"Thank you my good sir. May I know your name?" Buffy said getting into her part.

"I am Alexander Thorson, son of Thor god of thunder and one of the Avengers, my lady. I have arrived at the appointed hour to aid you in Shepherding the children of Sunnydale in their quest for Candy this All Hallows Eve." Xander said also getting into his part as well.

"Why thank you, Sir Thorson, but if you think I look good you should see Willow." Buffy said as Xander glanced up. Buffy looked up sorrowfully, while Xander grinned.

"Nice Boo you got there Wills." Xander quipped at her. Willow blinked at the costume he was wearing.

"Wow, Xander who are you supposed to be?" Willow asked as she stepped carefully down the stairs.

"I am Alexander Thorson, son of Thor god of thunder and one of the Avengers." Xander said bowing to his oldest friend.

"So let me get a picture of you three together." Joyce said as she got the camera ready. Xander had Buffy on his left and Willow on his right, but realized he had nowhere to hold his battle-ax.

"Hold on Mrs. S. Buffy I saw an odd clip on the armor, but I can't seem to find it now can you check on the back for me?" Xander asked turning away from her. Buffy gently shifted his cape away from his back and over his right shoulder. She looked first at the small of his back then up. She finally spotted the clip just under his shoulder blades, she gently pushed on it to show him were it was.

"Right here, hand me the ax let see if it will hold it." Buffy said holding out her hand for the prop weapon. Xander handed it to her obediently and waited to feel her push it on the armor. Buffy positioned the ax with the head up, and pushed the ax in gently so she would not break the clip.

"You may be able to do this yourself Xander." She said as she tugged the ax out of the clip. Xander nodded and held open his hand behind his back, Buffy put the ax into his hand and he tried to put the ax into the clip. It took a couple of tries but he finally got it hooked and unhooked a couple of times.

"Thanks Buffy." Xander said spilling the cape back into place. He then faced Joyce with a smile and held his arms up so both girls could step in next to him.

"All right you three, say cheese." Joyce said as they smiled, she snapped 2 shots, one was the nice one, and then she let them goof off for the 2nd.

"All right ladies let us go and make the troll happy." Xander said with a frown.

* * *

_Ethan's shop_

Ethan was prostrated in front of the bust in the back of his shop. His face covered with his own blood in a ritualistic patterns, he swayed slightly as he chanted.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!" Ethan chanted. He looks up with a wicked grin.

"Showtime!"

* * *

AN: till next time folks, please review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

an: I own nothing that you might recognize so Marvel owns the Avengers and Joss Whedon owns Buffy the vampire slayer. Sadly if I did, I would not be working. This is my response to Calileane's Challenge 7236: My DNA says I'm Thor's son? it was just a Halloween costume! from tth. AU, OOC, and I have not chosen a pairing.

**It was just a Halloween costume!**

* * *

_Sunnydale streets_

The magic wave spread out from the costume shop, changing all the costumes Ethan had sold. Xander looked around for as people change or dropped to the ground all were screaming. The wave rolled over Xander causing him to gasp and double over in pain. When he stood up again, he felt different, powerful, like he could take on a nest of vampires without a problem. He looked down at his costume realizing that the plastic and foam pieces were now metal and the cloth was the finest silks and finely crafted leathers, that Buffy would kill to own. He looked at the bracers and felt something was missing.

'Hvitingr' a voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. Xander looked around for the source of the whisper, but found himself standing alone. The feeling of something missing from his hands kept nagging at him. It took a moment for him to remember he was missing his battle-axe.

Xander slowly reached under his cape and felt for the handle of the axe. At first it was not there, just as he was wondering where it was, his hand was suddenly filled with a leather wrapped handle. Shrugging he firmly pulled the handle away from his back, it shocked him how easily it came away, not like it had earlier at Buffy's house, more like it was held by magnets to his back and not a clip on the armor.

Xander raised the axe up and stepped into the glow from a street light to get a better look at the prop made real. He stared at the blade, examining every inch of it from the eye for the handle to the razor-sharp blades. The metal was not any he had seen before, both blades had what looked like three triangles interlocked carved into them. He admired how the leather on the handle and grip was dyed to match the white cape and armor of his costume.

"Hvitingr." Xander whispered in awe, the blade seemed to glow in response to its name. He gave it a couple of test swings, loving how the weapon felt right in his hands and listened to the blade whistle through the air. The axe looked like it should weigh several pounds and he knew he should not have been able to wield it one-handed, but it felt feather light to him. He grinned at his new weapon, when a flash of movement caught his eye.

* * *

_Asgard_

"My Lord Odin, a weapon from the hall of weapons has gone missing." A royal guard said from his kneeling position in front of the throne. Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Which weapon has gone missing?" Odin asked looking ever calm. The young guard looked up, fearing the worst, but praying for the best.

"Hvitingr, my King, the battle-axe not the sword." He said bowing his head once again. Odin looked startled by this news, he had set aside that weapon to go to Thor's first son.

"You have searched everywhere for Hvitingr? Asked Heimdall if he has seen the weapon?" Odin asked leaning forward, watching the young guard for signs that he was lying.

"We have searched Asgard, my lord, but I have not spoken with Lord Heimdall as of yet." The guard said with some shame in his voice for not having thought to ask the all-seeing god. Odin signal the guard to stand.

"Go to Heimdall, find if he can tell us where the axe has gone too." Odin said dismissing the guard. Odin turned, glancing at his wife and queen Frigga to see what her thoughts were. It worried him that she was as shocked as himself.

"Lady Sif, where are my sons now?" Odin asked the young Asgardian.

* * *

_Sunnydale streets  
_

"Xander!" Willow shouted as she ran up to him. Xander had to blink a couple of times before he realized that it was in fact Willow in the burgundy mid-drift halter top, and leather mini skirt. _"Wow. Willow looks great. My adopted little sister is growing up so fast." _

"Was that what you were wearing under the ghost outfit Will?" Xander asked with a raised brow. Willow paused with a quizzical look, before looking down at how she was currently dressed. She looked up at him with a deep blush.

"Um...So w-why didn't you turn into your costume." Willow asked crossing her arms over her stomach. He smiled at her redirect of the conversation.

"I think I did." Xander said, paused and motioned her to stand back. "Let me try something."

Xander thought about the lightning he saw Thor call with his hammer. He was thrilled when he saw arcs of electricity start to form on the blades, when a sudden urge to hold the axe up over took him. He thrust the axe into the air.

"For the glory of Asgard!" Xander roared. Willow eeped in surprise as lightning struck the axe and traveled down Xander's arm leaving not scorched flesh but a scale like armor. She stood with her mouth hanging open, as the transformation completed.

Xander flexed his arms testing how the new armor felt. He looked at Willow with his lopsided grin.

"This feels amazing. I hope this stays." He said looking at her closer. "Willow you look like you might be your costume as well. What about Buffy?"

"Oh my gosh, she was a street over. I hope she is alright." Willow said heading across the street to find their friend.

* * *

_Asgard_

"My lord, Lord Heimdall has advised that he has not seen the axe in Asgard. He did however say that he did see it on Midgard, in the hands of a young warrior." the guard said. Odin raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Frigga, who looked concerned.

"Lady Sif and the warriors three. Go to Midgard find Thor and tell him what has happened. He is to find this warrior and bring him and the weapon back to Asgard." Odin ordered the four warriors. All bowed before leaving to find Heimdall and get to New York as quickly as possible, before this warrior used the mighty Hvitingr for some foul purpose.

* * *

AN: till next time folks, please review thanks. The name of Xander's battle-axe _Hvítingr_ (white-one) and yes the symbols on the blades is for Thor as well. Yes I know the name is for a sword, but call it creative license.


	3. Chapter 3

an: I own nothing that you might recognize so Marvel owns the Avengers and Joss Whedon owns Buffy the vampire slayer. Sadly if I did, I would not be working. This is my response to Calileane's Challenge 7236: My DNA says I'm Thor's son? it was just a Halloween costume! from tth. AU, OOC, and I have not chosen a pairing.

**It was just a Halloween costume!**

* * *

_Sunnydale Streets_

Xander sighed in relief when they spotted Buffy, who looked very confused, but still in one piece. As they trotted up to Buffy, several things came walking up.

"Wills looks like we have company." Xander said reading his axe, while shifting in front of his girls. Willow turned to Buffy looking a bit frightened.

"What do we do Buffy?" Willow asked wringing her hands.

"Ahh...Demon!" she screamed and promptly fainted.

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

"My friends what brings you to Midgard?" Thor said as he greeted each one in turn. Sif looked around at the gathered Avengers. They had been discussing what would happen to Loki once he was returned to Asgard.

"Thor, the All Father, sent us. Hvitingr has disappeared from the Hall of Weapons. Heimdall has seen the weapon in the hands of a mortal warrior. He has ordered that you find this warrior and return to Asgard with Hvitingr and the warrior." Sif said quickly before the four male warriors could get side tracked.

"I see. Did he say where this warrior is?" Thor asked looking worried, he knew that Hvitingr was to go to his first son, as a sign of being his heir.

"Yes, he said that the warrior is on the hellmouth, on the west coast." Hogun said his expression grim as always.

"Hey Point Break what's a hell mouth?" Tony asked as he went to the bar to pour himself a drink. Steve and Bruce shifted in their seats to hear the answer.

* * *

_Sunnydale streets_

Buffy was laying against a tree, as Willow watched for danger, and Xander was actively patrolling around them in a small circle.

"Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked as Buffy began to wake up. Buffy sat up and looked at Willow, like she didn't know who she was.

"What?" Buffy asked looking more and more confused.

"Are you hurt?" Xander asked over his shoulder.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" Willow asked worriedly, wringing her hands again. It was becoming very clear that something was drastically wrong with their best friend.

"Buffy?" The slayer turned noblewoman, looked at them like they were the oddest creatures she had ever seen.

"Oh, boy! She turned into her costume." Willow said glancing at Xander.

Xander cursed in Asgardian without even realizing it, before resuming his patrol of the area.

"Well this is fun." Willow sighed and turned to Buffy again. " What year is it?"

"1775, I think." Buffy said getting more and more agitated. "I-I don't understand. Who are you?" Buffy whimpered out.

"We're friends." Willow said glancing around nervously.

"F-friends of whom? Y-your dress, his armor...Everything is so strange! How did I come to be here?" Buffy stammered out and started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again." Willow said in a reassuring tone as she could, before turning to Xander again.

"How are we supposed to get through this without the slayer?" Xander frowned at her question. _'And what am I chopped liver. Thanks Wills' _Xander thought, when thunder boomed over head. He gulped and looked at Willow with wide eyes.

"Oops!" Xander said as he looked back up at the sky.

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

"So where is the place? And as Tony asked what is a hellmouth?" Bruce asked coming around with a Stark pad in hand. The Asgard warriors looked at each other, before Thor looked at the other avengers.

"You must not tell friend Reed. A Hellmouth is a thin spot between realities, one that would lead to what you would consider Hell dimensions. It often attracts evil or power-hungry beings to it. Most have hunters or a Slayer to guard them. The largest is on the west coast, in California. I have to get there quickly." Thor said looking determined.

"I see why you don't want Reed to know about it." Steve said before sighing. "We need more intel before we go."

"I thank you for your offer to help Steve but, this is not your task. I could not ask any of you to go to such a foul place." Thor said

"I will have to leave Loki here, the Hellmouth would be too great an influence on him." Thor stated as he pulled at his lower lip in thought.

"Wow! Did you see that Tony?" Bruce said showing Steve what just happened on the satellite.

"Jarvis put the satellite feed on the TV screen." Tony said as he came around from the bar. "Alright Goldie locks, is it me or does this guy already have control of storms like you do?" Thor frowned at the screen, before he sighed.

"It would seem so." Thor said with a dark look as he watched the satellite image of a storm that appeared for a second and then disappeared just a quickly.

"Brother there is someone in my cell that says they know why this mortal warrior has appeared with Hvitingr and why it is on the Hellmouth." Loki's voice came over a speaker. "I think that you should come speak with them please."

"Alright, brother. But, if this is one of your tricks.." Thor said in warning.

"This is not one of my tricks brother, but someone else meddling with Midgard and has spilled over into Asgard." Loki said calmly.

"Ok! Thor, I'm sorry, but I trust Reindeer games about as far as I can throw him with out my suit." Tony gripped at him. Thor sighed and nodded as he turned to leave for the detention cell where Loki was at.

"Hey Thor wait up! Bruce, Tony, watch the cell, and that weather pattern over California, I'll go as back up." Steve said as he quickly trotted to catch up to Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three.

* * *

_Sunnydale streets_

"Was that you Xander?" Willow asked looking at the sky in awe. Xander looked at Willow and shrugged.

A monster that looked like if could be lizard of some sort, roared and jumped out from behind the tree. Buffy quickly scrambles to get out of its way, while Xander jumps in between them, and lunges forward swinging the axe at the head of the monster. Willow blew out a breath she did not know she was holding when she saw that he used the flat of the blades to knock the monster out, instead of taking its head off.

"A little faith if you please Wills." Xander said sounding upset. "I may have turned into my costume but, my father for the night would be very upset with me if I killed a victim of this spell." Willow looked down, ashamed that she thought he would kill an innocent person.

"I'm sorry Xander." she whispered out. Buffy suddenly screamed and ducked behind Xander.

"Demon! It is a Demon!" She shrieked and pointed toward an SUV that was coming down the road. "Demon!" She shrieked one last time before cowering in fear. Xander and Willow looked at each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Xander asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Willow sighed.

"That's not a demon it's a car." She said as reassuringly as she could.

"See this is what you both get for trying to impress the corpse." Xander admonished Willow, before turning back to watch for any threats.

"Not helping Xander." Willow snapped, rubbing her temples.

"What does it want?" Buffy said still cowering behind Xander.

"To go about its business unimpeded." Xander said with a sigh. This seemed to calm the young noble woman, at least enough for both Willow and Xander to think.

"We should go to Buffy's, Mrs. S is out for the night. We can hold up there." Xander said after considering what options they had close by. Willow nodded and began to lead noblewoman Buff toward her home.

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

"Well Brother, who is this person that knows what is going on?" Thor asked looking into what he thought was an empty cell save for Loki.

"You really never got how to see the invisible, did you?" Loki asked shaking his head and sighed "Well you are the one that wants him to take care of the boy." Loki said turning toward the corner of his cell and raised an eyebrow. They all watched as a man with a clean-shaven face and dressed in ancient Roman clothes and carrying a simple staff appeared smiling at Thor.

"Thor it has been a long time." Janus said with a bow. "Lady Sif, Warriors Three, and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. My what a gathering of heroes." He said with a smile.

Loki grinned at the shocked expressions on all of their faces. "You do know how to make an entrance Janus. We always have so much fun together." Janus grinned at Loki, before he looked up at the camera that was in the ceiling with a smug smile.

"Oh and Tony, your father was one of my best champions." Janus said while Loki chuckled at him.

"You have always had the best timing." Loki said laughing harder when they heard Tony's sputtering from the other room.

"That's not really something you should have told him. His father is a bit of a sore subject with him." Steve said wincing as he heard Tony rage at Bruce on the patio/landing pad.

"Well he will just have to get over it. I actually get two champions because of my nature. Both can change the world on a whim." Janus said with a large grin. "I love change."

* * *

_Sunnydale streets/Summers home_

Xander entered the back door in the kitchen first and does a quick sweep of the kitchen area to make sure nothing has gotten into the home.

"Clear." Xander said over his shoulder, as he enter further into the home to make sure that it was also secure.

The girls quickly entered, with Xander securing the door behind them.

Willow called out for Buffy's mother, they all waited for a moment for the reply, but none came.

"Good, she's gone." Willow sighed.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

"Your place. Now we have to..." Willow said but was interrupted by banging on the front door. Xander goes to find out who or what is knocking on the door.

"Don't open it." Willow cried, trying to stop Xander.

"And if it's a person in trouble? Would you have me turn my back on them? I will not shame my father by doing nothing, even if he is my father only for tonight." Xander asked looking her straight in the eye, making Willow gulped before she shook her head. Xander carefully looks through the windows to see who is at the door.

Willow wanders over to Buffy as she looks at a picture of the three of them.

"This..this could be me." Buffy said with confusion etched on her face. Willow sighed and looked at her sadly.

"It _is _you. Buffy, can you not remember us at all?" Willow asked gently.

"No! I, I don't understand any of this! Uh, uh, th..This is some other girl!" Buffy snapped as she put the picture back. "I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I very much want to go home!" Buffy said without any regard for Willow's feelings.

"You _are_ home!" Willow snapped at her, before turning back to Xander.

"Why couldn't she dress as Xena?" Willow muttered.

Xander kept looking out the side windows, hoping to spot trouble before it got close to the door. As he shifts to look out the small windows on the door, a large clawed arm punches through the glass. He quickly hacks off the arm, and was rewarded with the howls of the creature as it flees from the house.

"Xander!" Willow yelled, while Buffy looked a Xander with adorning eyes. Xander gave Willow an innocent look and tried to ignore the looks Buffy the noblewoman was giving him.

"Willow it was trying to get through the door. What was I supposed to do?" Xander asked getting irritated that he was being questioned on his action so much.

"Ok, fine. We have to find out what is going on so..." Willow started to say only to be uninterrupted by a woman screaming for help. Xander quickly checked the windows, before he cursed and charged out the door.

"Surely he will not leave us?!" Buffy asked Willow frantically, to which she simply shook her head.

"Whatever." Willow sighed out, before heading to the living room.

* * *

Xander quickly spots, of all people Cordelia running up the sidewalk, being chased by what looked like a Sasquatch of some kind.

"Someone help me!" Cordelia yelled as she looked back to see how close the monster was to her. When she turned around she slammed into Xander's chest plate.

"Xander, help me!" she squeaked out.

"Go inside. I've got this." Xander said as he ready his ax. Out of the corner of his eye he saw at the front door was closed and grinned at the approaching monster.

"Here puppy, puppy." he said taunting the creature in to charging him. He shifted his balance as the monster tried to catch him in a bear hug. Everything seemed to slow down for an instant, as he ducked under its right arm and drew his knee up into the creatures soft diaphragm, knocking the wind out of it instantly. Xander sighed as he readied the ax to deliver the knock out blow.

* * *

_Avengers tower_

"So you want me to be this young warriors Father is that it?" Thor asked frowning at the God of doorways and change.

"Yes. His name is Alexander Harris. He is one of my chosen. He went as your son for the night. Well one of my followers cast a spell to change anyone wearing one of the costumes that he has marked, into that persona for the night." Janus explained to them. "As I also have to follow the rules, I can not directly interfere with his life. No matter how badly I might want to."

"This young man's life does not sound like the best. What is his home life like?" Steve asked he was getting a sick feeling in his gut.

"You are correct Captain. I would like to get him away from his parents as they are not taking care of him. We are very lucky he has turned out as well as he has." Janus said with a sigh.

"Thor I have to rush you on this, they will be breaking the spell soon. Would if help if you actually saw him?" Janus asked looking even more anxious then before. "Look." He said producing a large crystal globe that quickly focused in on Xander.

"That's him." He said with a large smile.

"What is that he is fighting?" Loki asked. Janus ran a finger up the globe to change the angel of the picture.

"Oh that is a costumed teen, he went as a monster. When the spell hit, he became one for real." Janus stated with out a hit of remorse. They continued to watch, they all took note of the fact that Alexander was not aiming to kill the monster but knock it out.

"Alright I have made my decision." Thor said firmly.

* * *

AN: yes I know I am evil. till next time folks, please review thanks. The name of Xander's battle-axe _Hvítingr_ (white-one). I just got my computer back so updates will be coming sooner.


End file.
